The goal of this Keystone Symposium is to bring together scientists studying the mechanisms of cell cycle control during normal development, using diverse model systems. Although many regular meetings are focused on either development or cell cycle control, exceedingly few have specifically addressed the interface of these two traditionally separate fields. Nevertheless, recent research in divergent model organisms including mice, Drosphila, C. elegans, and Arabidopsis, has begun to reveal many exciting insights into how the cell cycle control machinery is governed by developmental programs. Since both cell cycle control and developmental regulatory systems are highly conserved, the mechanisms and strategies connecting these two biological processes are also expected to be evolutionary conserved. Hence scientists working on very different organisms can learn tremendously from one another. This Symposium will address the following questions: Which components of the cell cycle control apparatus are regulated during embryogenesis and organogenesis? How are diverse developmental cues integrated by cell cycle regulatory genes? What mechanisms coordinate cell growth with cell cycle progression? Although the intent is to focus on normal development rather than disease, an understanding of normal proliferative control will be essential to fully understand the basis of the deregulated proliferation that occurs in cancer, or the proliferative re-activation required for wound healing and regeneration. This cross-system, topic-focused meeting should be invaluable in promoting the transfer of new methodologies between systems, highlighting the appropriate uses of the different models, and defining general paradigms and areas of ignorance. Eight sessions running over four days will consist of talks from a diverse array of invited speakers and speakers selected from submitted abstracts. Afternoons are reserved for poster presentations and informal interactions. Because a large meeting of this type has not been held before, we think this Symposium will be a unique training and networking venue for principal Investigators as well as postdoctorals and graduate students involved in studies of cell cycle control during development. [unreadable] [unreadable]